I Need You
by Nikonet
Summary: 2 almost 3 in the morning, Sandy is feeling lonely, and is in need of her best friend Spongebob Squarepants for a certain urge, she gose to Spongebob's house and things get a little, or ALOT heated. Sandy x Spongebob. Smut/ Lemons in this fanfiction, so please, if you do not like lemons/smut please, dont read this. Rater M for a very good reason guys.


**Heh wow, I don't know how I keep coming up with this stuff, oh wait, now I do, because of my good friend Zolth, and Noo my friend who HELPED me create this masterpiece, I will give you credit, even if you say you don't want it.**

 **By the Way guys, I'm sure you guys know her, but if you don't, PLEASE go check her Fan Fictions out, they are by far better then mine :)**

 **Anyways, sorry if Sandy is a little OOC, and another, this is RATED M for a reason, if you don't like Lemons, please, don't read this, but thank you for clicking, oh and please use your imagination, we all know that helmet gets in the way of everything, so let's just get rid of it alright?**

 **"But then she would drown and die!"**

 **"Well, she's smart, she invented something, a black collar like thing that goes around her neck to let her breath, there, problem solved guys."**

* * *

It was dead in the middle of the night, all of Bikini Bottom was sound asleep, well except for a small squirrel, named Sandy, who was walking around her room holding a small picture in her hand, a picture of Spongebob.

"Oh Spongebob, you're so cute." Sandy said to the picture that never spoke, "Oh you're cute too Sandy!" she imitated Spongebob's voice making the picture seem as if it were talking, "Oh why thank you, Spongebob, aren't y'all just the sweetest?" she nervously blushed, "Not as sweet as you're kisses." the picture spoke again, "Huh what did ya say?" she asked the picture, "I said, shut up and kiss me!" the picture said, (again this is Sandy imitating Spongebob's voice, not the actual picture).

Sandy blushed, and smiled, "OH I don't know, ok!" Sandy said bringing the picture to meet her lips, "Wow Sandy, you're an even better kisser than I thought!" the picture speaked, Sandy giggled, "Awe, really?" she asked, "uh huh, and I bet the real Spongebob would think so too." "The real Spongebob, wh, what but he's," "Everything you've wanted blah blah blah, maybe if you'd stop making out with his pictures and try it in real life, maybe you wouldn't have to kiss pictures you could kiss his lips." said the picture, Sandy hummed, it was a good idea, but how was she supposed to get Spongebob to want to be with her?

Sandy sighed, it was 2 in the morning, and Spongebob was sure to be asleep, so, maybe, she would have to wait tomorrow, or the next day, or the next, or the day after that, possibly a week, maybe a month, possibly a year, gah, she would never get her chance with him, and she knew it, not with almost every female of Bikini Bottom humping up his leg.

Sandy put the picture down in a wardrobe that had nothing but pictures, plush toys, posters, streamers, hearts, everything, was all Spongebob, my god she is obsessed with Spongebob! Sandy walked over to her bed, she yawned and stretched before she got in it. Sandy turned on her side and took the picture from her night stand, it was a picture of her and Spongebob.

She brushed her hand over his face, looking upon his cute face, when suddenly she felt an urge grow over her, her fur spiked, "ooh…" she slightly moaned running her fingers down the soft fur of her abdomen, her hands reached down to her panty line, just as she was about to slip her hand under her purple panties, she stopped.

She didn't want to touch herself, she wanted him to do it, she could feel herself want him, she had tried to tell herself no, that Spongebob was just her friend, but her body told her yes, she needed him, she needed to feel him, she knew that if she did this, she would be in the wrong for the rest of her life, but she wanted him. Sandy sat up in her bed, thinking that Maybe, if she went to his house, she could, they could...

* * *

Sandy ran up to Spongebob's house at lightning speed, she rapidly knocked on his door until the door finally opened, and Spongebob was standing on the other side, he appeared to be half asleep, he could barely keep his eyes open, he yawned, looking at Sandy.

"Sandy? Wh, what are you doing here?" he tiredly asked, Sandy shrugged, she was a little jittery, "I, I couldn't, I couldn't sleep." she said scratching the back of her head, "I wouldn't have came if I didn't think I needed your help." she said rubbing her arm while she stared down at the ground behind her, Spongebob yawned, "S, so you came to me?" he asked, Sandy looked at him, "Y, yeah I, I'm really sorry for waking y'all up, but, I, I really need ya." Sandy said pushing him inside the Pineapple house and shutting the door behind them.

This time Spongebob was a little more awake, they stood in front of his blue couch, his eyes popped open when he finally noticed what she was wearing, she was just in her underwear and a short loose white T-shirt that was wet from the ocean water, just barely he could see her breasts under the wet cloth, "S, Sandy wh, what are you wearing?" he asked looking up from her chest and to her face, "I, I told ya I couldn't sleep, this is what I was gonna wear ta bed but, it sorta got wet." Sandy shrugged, "D, do you want one of my shirts?" he asked her, Sandy shrugged taking her wet shirt off in front of him, she giggled once seeing his face go dry from looking at her breasts.

Spongebob looked up at her, "I, I uh Sandy," he stuttered now he was awake, "H, here." he said ripping his nightshirt off and handing it to her to cover herself, Sandy took the shirt and smelt it, "Mmm, smells like, Pineapples." she said, covering her chest, "Uh, i, is there anything else I can do for… you?" Spongebob was interrupted when soft lips pressed against his, Spongebob was shocked, he kissed her back for a second before he realized what they were doing, Spongebob broke out of her kiss and pushed her away.

"S, Sandy, wh, what are you doing!" he shouted at her, he waited for an answer but all she said was, "Wow, uh that was better than I first imagined it." Sandy said touching her lips, Sandy looked back at the slightly worried and confused sponge. Sandy approached him again, she hugged him, "I need ya." she whispered in his ear before she nipped it before roughly pushing him on the couch.

Spongebob now fully frightened, "S, Sandy." he pleaded out, "Wh, what do you think you're doing?" he asked, he had started to tremble. Sandy smiled as she climbed over his lap, she leaned down to his forehead, she rubbed her nose against his, "I, I need ya, Spongebob." she softly said, Spongebob started to sweat, "I, I, Sandy, please d, don't." he said shaking his head, Sandy let out a small puff of air as she started to rub her crotch over his junk until she found the snake in his pants, she bumped him before she started to grind on it.

Spongebob shook his head, "S, Sandy no, s, stop." he said pushing her off of him before he got up he adjusted himself before he looked at her, "I, I think you need to leave." he said walking to his front door, but before he could open the door, Sandy closed slammed it shut and locked it, "Y'all don't understand, Spongebob I said I need ya, and y'all are gonna help me, ain't that what friends are for? They help each other?" Sandy questioned, Spongebob gulped, "Sandy, y, you're scaring me, I, I don't w, want, Sandy please, if that's what you n, need me for than, I can't help you." Spongebob said, Sandy shook her head.

"I didn't come here, for y'all not ta help me, Squarepants, I came here because I needed ya, and darn it I'm not gonna leave until I get what I came here for, y'all don't understand Spongebob, I've waited, and waited forever, and y'all don't know how bad I've wanted ya, and those wants, Spongebob, they turned into needs, Spongebob I need ya, and I need ya now!" Sandy shouted before she pushed him against his door, "You're crazy!" Spongebob shouted, "Oh yes, but I'm crazy for you, Spongebob." Sandy said before she kissed him.

Spongebob tried to fight her away but found that he couldn't, Sandy then pushed him to the ground and got back on top of him, she held him down so that he couldn't push her off of him, Spongebob shook his head, he had started to cry, "S, Sandy, please." he begged, Sandy shook her head and leaned back down to kiss him, he tried to fight back her kiss, but found it impossible, he found her kiss to be irresistible, he couldn't help himself as he kissed her back. Sandy smiled in satisfaction, he was under her control now.

Sandy once again found the bulge in his pants and started to rub herself against it, "Huh, huh I, I need you." Sandy moaned while she looked down at him, "Huh, I, I'm sorry." she apologized before she put her head down in his shoulder as she went faster, Sandy moaned rising herself up she looked under her at the bulge as it grinded against her underwear, she looked back at his face, he was still worried but not as much, he was starting to like it, he was starting to pant, slight moans escaped his throat as he stared at the roof, Sandy leaned down and kissed him again, this time the sponge excepted full heartedly.

Spongebob looked up at her for direction, "Sandy!" he fearfully moaned but it was also mixed with pleasure, he found himself aggressively tugging at her last piece of clothing, his breathing was panicked, he slowly rubbed his hands at her hips, looking up at her for her approval. Sandy nodded slightly as she bent down and kissed him again, her hand crawled down his bare chest (remember, he gave her his shirt?) feeling his soft skin with her fingers, she found the band of his night pants. Spongebob let out distressed cry as he felt her hand slip under his pants and underwear, he gasped when she gripped him in her hand.

Sandy ran her fingers down his shaft feeling his full length before she started to rub him to life, Spongebob groaned cupping his hand over his face. This was just too good, Spongebob had to show her just what she was doing to him. Spongebob reached his hand under her underwear, he smiled when he found her furry bush, and made his way south to her lips. As his fingers slowly descended he kissed her neck and listened to the sounds she made. Sandy dropped her face between his neck and shoulder as he wowed her.

Sandy gasped biting his shoulder as he dug his fingers inside her, Sandy squeezed him harder and rubbed him faster, all while moaning and panting as he touched her, Sandy thrusted her hips into him, matching his movements. Sandy then yanked his pants down along with his underwear, Sandy smiled and awed in satisfaction as his fully hard cock popped out of his pants standing at a proud seven and half inches.

Sandy grabbed hold of his manhood and continued to rub him, she looked up at his face and smiled at him before she descended down south.

Spongebob groaned as he started to feel her mouth descended over his hard dick, he cupped his hands in his face, breathing heavy in a panicked manner. Spongebob shook his head, thinking that this wasn't happening, why was this happening to him? Spongebob threw his hands down to her head, he tugged at her ears, sweat poured down his face as she sucked him, "Sandy!" he cried as she cupped his balls and started to rub them, Spongebob moved his torso up while in a slight amount of pain, but still kept up his happy moaning as she moved her head up and down on his shaft.

Sandy sat up once she caressed the last bit of his orgasim out, she pressed her fingers against her mouth as she looked at him and swallowed his cum, Spongebob stared at her, panting, out of breath. Sandy crawled back over him, she rubbed his penis again bringing him back to life before she sat up and brought his cock to her entrance. Sandy closed her eyes tight as she felt him push in, he was bigger than she had thought, and that wasn't even the best part of him, once he was in she could feel him start to swell from her juices.

Sandy moaned while she looked down at him, she started to move her hips, sliding his dick in and out of her pussy, Spongebob groaned grabbing her hips tightly he started to thrust into her, making her go faster, "Huh, huh S, Sandy." he groaned, Sandy moaned out loud as she reached her hands up and squeezed her tits, she opened her eyes slightly to look down at Spongebob's red face.

After a few seconds, Spongebob pushed her off of him and down on the couch, Spongebob pushed himself between her legs, taking one of her legs he wrapped it just behind his back as he pushed in again, he looked down to see if he was in right, luckily he was. Spongebob looked back up at her face as he started going faster and harder, "Huh, huh Spongebob, huh f, faster." she moaned, her cheeks started turning red, Spongebob didn't say anything he just did as he was told, "Huh huh huh, ooh, Spongebob, huh please, huh huh, harder!" she cried, Spongebob nodded, "UH, uh is, is this uh, Sandy good enough, huh huh?" he asked going even faster and harder, Sandy shook her head, "Huh, huh yes, yes Spongebob oh, huh huh, yes." she shouted digging her claws in his back.

Spongebob groaned, he smiled, before he picked her up and put her doggie style, he rammed into her, getting a loud yelp from her, he went faster, and harder then before, she must have thought that earlier (few seconds ago) was his limit, until he stood her up and pounded it into her (literally) Sandy cried digging her claws into the ground, Spongebob reached over her and pulled her by the back of her fur, bending her all the way to the ground, he then reached his hand under her and gripped his hand into whatever space there was left of her pussy. Sandy shouted out as loud as she could, "HUH HUH, UH Oh SPONGEBOB!" She shouted, "I, I huh, I'm almost there" she shouted to him, Spongebob smiled, he was too, he let go of her pussy and grabbed her hips and pushed her into him a couple more times before they both gave out, both screaming each other's name.

The both collapsed on the floor, panting out of breath, they laid on their stomachs, their faces turned towards each other, they were smiling, Sandy was half asleep, "Huh, that was, great." she said, Spongebob couldn't agree more, Sandy frowned, "I'm sorry, for forcing y'all into this." Sandy apologized, Spongebob laughed, "well seeing how this ended, you're forgiven, just next time, just, warn me, and don't wake me up at 3 A.M." Spongebob smiled, Sandy chuckled, "Awe that won't happen again, I hope." Sandy said, Spongebob laughed turning on his back he stared at the ceiling, he let out a chuckle, "Good Night, Sandy." Spongebob said before he doze off, "Good night, Spongebob." Sandy said curling up next to him, but before they could fall asleep, Spongebob's alarm clock from upstairs went off.

They both groaned in pain, Spongebob sat up, "I got to go to work." Spongebob said rubbing his tired eyes before he got up and went to his room to turn the alarm off, leaving Sandy behind in his living room, Sandy laid back down, smiling, 'This was better than I thought it would be.' she said to herself before she passed out.

 **The End**

 **Well guys, what did ya think? I know Sandy was crazy, poor Spongebob, well for most of the story I felt bad for him until, well he couldn't help himself.**


End file.
